Jack Frost and his sister Flashback
by Multifandom17
Summary: This is an elaboration of the short Flashback sequence (Jack and his sister) from the movie Rise of the Guardians. It shows the bond between Jack and his sister, him saving her and how he became Jack Frost.


**Jack Frost Flashback**

 **Jack's mother wrapped up Flee in her leather cloak and handed both her children a pair of ice skates before reminding them to be careful. She gave Jack an additional glance to insinuate that she wanted him to take care of his sister. This, as she knew, was not necessary because Jack cared deeply about his younger sister. Although there was a big age gap between the two siblings, their bond was special and heartfelt. Flee had always looked up to her older brother and Jack had felt the urge to protect his sister since the day she was born. Jack's mother playfully ruffled his hair and swiftly gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek shooing them off into the snowy white woods. Jack's favorite thing to do since he was a little boy had been spreading fun and joy. Up in the cold north of Burgess the best place to have fun was outside in the snow. There was just so much to do: Snow ball fights, sledding, making snow angles in the field, ice skating, building snowmen… He loved the rush it gave him to be in those moments of pure delight, feeling the cold on his pale face and seeing the eyes of his friends and family glisten with glee. As the two went deeper and deeper into the forest, where they knew a frozen lake was waiting, Jack watched Flee excitedly run ahead, energetically stomping through the deep snow. He smiled as he thought about how his sister had begged him to take her to the lake, so he could show her a few tricks he had taught himself on the ice. The frosty wind made his hair messy. Jack took a deep breath, he loved to let the cold and crispy air fill up his lungs. Jack knelt down brushing some brown streaks out of his eyes. He had become master in forming the perfect snowball and the one he was making right now, certainly didn't disappoint. He closed one eye aiming at his sisters back. He hit the exact spot he had wanted to and smirked as Flee turned around shrieking: "Not fair Jack! You don't attack when someone has his back turned on you" she enlightened him, but he just shrugged and began to form the next ball. Flee ran behind a tree to take cover. After a while she shot out from behind the tree to throw an especially hard snowball at Jack. He let it hit him but was surprised as it struck him right in the face. Jack let himself fall to the ground laughing. Flee joined in. She giggled and tried to pull Jack to his feet.**

 **Shortly after Jack and Flee reached the lake. They both quickly put on their ice skates tying the laces tightly. Jack elegantly slid over the slippery ice. His sister tried to copy him and after a while managed a twirl nearly as perfect as his. She looked at Jack with beaming eyes seeking recognition for her fast learning. "That was great, Flee! Now try this…" he said twirling in such a fast motion he leapt of the ice. He landed light-footedly. The only noise to be heard was the damp clacking of his skates on the frozen lake. Flee watched in awe. Jack bowed in a goofy manner as she began to clap. "I wanna try too!" she cried out childlike. She twirled but when she tried to jump up she fell. As she stood back up shakily they both noticed that Flee stood on a rather thin layer of ice and it had begun to crack open. Flees eyes widened in fear. Jack tried to get closer, but quickly figured out that even if he moved with caution, the ice underneath him started to crack as well. Flee whimpered. Jack tried to think fast. How could he stoop the ice from cracking? The skates! He carefully took them of and pushed them to the side then calmly said to his sister: "It's okay, it's okay. Just don't look down" he gestured toward himself "look at me…"."Jack, I'm scared" she cried panicked. The ice underneath her cracked even further leaving Flee dangerously unstable. Jack swallowed down his fear: "I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in! Ehm…" Jack thought hard but then reassuringly said: "We're gonna have a little fun instead." He put on a brave smile but Flee replied in a whining tone: "No, we're not!". "Would I trick you?" Jack asked. "Yes! You always play tricks." She exclaimed with an upset face. Her anxious scream made the ice crack a bit more. "Alright, Well, n-not this time… I promise, you're gonna be, you're gonna be fine" he said softly unable to hide his shaking voice. Flee rose her head, that up to then had been fixated on her trembling knees and buckled feet. Jack saw the hope in his sisters brown eyes and added: "You have to believe in me." She slowly let out the air that she had been holding in. "Do you wanna play a game?" he asked as cheerfully as possible his arms insuringly stretched out in front of him. "We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day..It's as easy as one…" he carefully stepped away from the crack underneath his feet. He didn't feel the cold, he was too busy thinking about how to get his sister out of this situation. He knew that if he were to go any closer they would both break through the ice and possibly drown. "Two" Jack jokingly wobbled back and forth to ease the tension. He let out a loud "Woahh" that made Flee chuckle. "Three!" he cheered as he sprung to the ice was thick enough to hold his weight. Flee was smiling again while Jack bent down as fast as possible without losing her out of sight. He picked up a wooden staff with a curve on one of its ends. From his crouched position he told her that it was her turn now and counted: "One…" she took an insecure step towards Jack. "Two.." she gasped as she began to slip and felt the ground underneath her break. "Three!" In a split second Jack scooped up Flee with the curved end of his staff and swung himself to her spot. Flee catapulted to the place Jack had stood moments before. She was safe. Flee struggled to her feet and gave Jack a wide smile. Jack laughed answering with one of his rather crooked smiles. Then everything went very fast. The ground beneath him seemed to have vanished. He waved with his arms desperately trying to find his balance. "JACK!" Flee shouted in despair. She held out one arm trying to reach him, but it was too late.**

 **Jack had broken through the thin ice layer. The water was so cold it felt like a thousand needles stabbing him from all sides. He struggled for a while trying to get to the surface, but soon his limbs grew tired and he could barely move because of the cold. As he slowly sunk to the ground, he saw the moon above him, big and silver, shining through the opening in the ice layer he had fallen through. A beam of it's energy went through him making his stiff eyelids slowly close. The last thing he heard in this life was the echo of his sister's voice calling for him.**

 **The boy transformed rapidly. His dark brown hair became as white as snow. The naturally pale skin grew even paler. And then suddenly a bright light surrounded Jack and left his slim physic, dressed in a blue hoody, covered in sparkling white bands that entangled themselves around his shoulders. His eyes abruptly shut open. They no longer were of the same colour as his sisters, they now were a striking pale blue. His new life had begun.**

 **"** **Your name is Jack Frost. You are the winter spirit." The moon said.**


End file.
